Infamous: Difference
by SquaredR
Summary: A new conduit discovers his powers and runs from home. He teams up with another conduit and decide they want payback for the DUP ruining their lives.
1. How it Started

I was running; running from the D.U.P. They had been hunting me for over a week now. I heard a bang and then a searing pain shot through my calf. I fell face down into a puddle. The troops surrounded me and pointed their rifles at me. I was finished.

It started around a month ago. I had been exhibiting… powers. Everything I touched turned to solid ice. I tried to hide it but it is difficult to cover up when your entire bedroom is made of ice. Of course my family was too afraid to hide me so they sold me out. Within the hour the D.U.P. had my home in Arlington surrounded. I panicked and did something stupid: ran. I jumped out the window to discover falling two stories had no effect on me. I jumped my neighbors' fence and sprinted through yard after yard. I ran until I couldn't anymore. I ended up behind a bank. I sat down on the hot asphalt; I watched cars pass by and numerous people trudge by as they went about their lives. They had something I would never have again, a normal life.

I had no idea what to do. I made a spike of ice rise from the ground then melt again over and over. I slowly drifted to sleep as the spike melted. I was awoken by gunshots. I ran to the street and saw a woman whipping vines at DUP troops. She looked ready to pass out but if she did she was dead. I ran out and raised a wall of ice between us and them. "Follow me, come on!" I yelled. She ran behind me back to the alley.

"Hey thanks. I don't know how much longer I could have fought. My name is Angela." She said between pants.

"I couldn't just let them get you. They're after me too. My name's Jared." She was shorter than me. She was African-American and had raven hair. "We should probably get out of here," I suggested.

"Yeah watch this." She shot a vine out of her wrist and it extended to the roof, "grab on." I did swallowing my pride. We zipped up and were standing on the roof of a 35 story building. I looked down and saw the black and yellow soldiers strafing the streets in search of Angela and me. I realized camping on this roof would have to do until morning. Angela procured something from her drawstring bag, "You might want to see this." I took the crumpled paper from her. It was a wanted poster. _They seriously still have these_, I thought. It read, Name: Jared Sinskey. Sex: Male. Eyes: Blue. Hair: Light brown. Age: 19.

"That is not a good sign. I probably should stay off the streets for a while," I stated.

"No kidding," she responded, "I try to tear any down if I see them. These things are everywhere. Did you hear what's going on in Seattle?"

"Nah, I haven't"

"Well the DUPer Troopers have the city locked down searching for some conduit."

"Wow, I can't believe how much of a mess the world is now." I laid down on the gravel roof. My eyelids were anvils. I couldn't sleep because of how terrified I was. What would happen to me? I did not want to die because I was different.

I awoke at around 8 to the sight of Angela pacing the roof waiting for me. "You're up. We need to move, now." She wove tens of vines together in the form of a bridge between the two roofs. _I wonder if I can do that_, I wondered. i focused all of my my energy on making a bridge. Suddenly ice crystals formed at the wall of the building. And then tons more stretched across the gap. I walked across to join her. I felt weakened.

"Woah, I feel like I need to sleep again. What is the matter with me."

"Yeah, powers do that. Also, you have a finite amount of power in you. After extensive use you might only be able to make a snowflake. You need to find some ice or maybe even coldness would do. You need to absorb it back into yourself."

"Wow, so even superpowers come with a battery life, great." Angela told me we were heading to an apartment she had been squatting in. After an hour we reached the building and jumped to the fire escape and then climbed in. It was a small home. It was one room save for the bathroom and bedroom. It smelled of smoke and dust hung in the air. Shafts of light filtered in through the blinds providing the only light in the room. I opened the freezer and I suddenly felt rejuvenated. "Hey, so what are we doing? Are we a team now? Like, what's the plan."

"Well I would like some company so sure," she said smirking," as for the plan, I would love to give the DUP some payback, and now I have some backup. That is if you're in."

"Of course I'm in. I have to warn you though. I have zero experience fighting, powers or otherwise."

"That is fine. You just need practice." I strolled over to the window and looked down at the streets. Everything was the same, cars driving, people walking, everything was the same but it wasn't.


	2. First Strike

We had spent the past 2 days scoping out our first strike. The DUP rounded up any person suspected of being a Conduit into a big pen. They could have around 10 people in there at any time. They could be normal people or conduits. Either way it is a problem to imprison people for no reason. We were about to break everyone out of this group of 4 pens together uptown. The problem was the DUP needed to be dealt with _before_ we broke them out; because, if we didn't they would shoot the innocents. I had been practicing new powers all day. I had gotten much better at but I still feared I was not ready.

"Alright you ready?" Angela asked. She was tying a t-shirt over her face as a makeshift mask.

"Yeah, toss me a shirt," I knotted the shirt at the base of my neck. I climbed out onto the fire escape and climbed up to the roof. Angela followed me. I had a Ziploc bag of ice cubes in my hoodie pocket in case I ran out of juice during the fight. I made ice bridges between every building until we were directly over our targets. I looked down surveying the locale. 4 yellow chain-link pens erected in a line on the side of the street. Each cage had a guard directly outside of it and three circling the area in general. "Alright so we got seven guards and we should try to take 'em out quickly before they call for backup. After they're down, we free the people and then we run a block or two away and then we hail a cab home. Sound good?" I said. She nodded in agreement.

I jumped off the roof, jumping 20 stories never gets easier. I landed behind a pen. I crouched down and walked around to the front. I fired an icicle into the gap between the helmet and the chest plate. The ice turned red and he slumped over. I looked at the horrified prisoners and whispered, "Shhh, we're getting you out." I saw two thick vines coil around the two remaining guards and lift them upward. Angela slammed them into the side of the building and let go. I ran over to the patrolman and grabbed him, covering him in ice from the feet to the mouth. Angela jumped down and threw a razor sharp leaf through the goggles of the other one. I stomped the ground, raising a spike of ice beneath the final guard. We both ran over to opposite sides of the pen. I froze the locks and shattered them. Angela ripped the doors off with vines. They were free. I couldn't believe we had actually succeeded. But my joy was cut short.

I heard a loud beeping and saw a red light emanating from the telephone pole. "Damn, it's a DUP camera," Angela yelled.

"What? Why is it there?" I yelled back.

"They have them all over the place. They scan the city for any conduit activity. So, they saw all of that." Sirens began ringing in the distance.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say we should run," we ran down the road and ducked into a Macy's. We removed our masks and hung them up. "We should change clothes," I said. I changed into a Dallas Cowboys t-shirt and jeans. Angela changed into a red jacket and jeans. We saw they were setting up a barricade and snuck out the back door. We walked as fast as we could without looking suspicious until we made it back to the apartment.

We both sat down on the couch panting. "Well," Angela said," at least we made it out alive. But, we need to be less sloppy next time."

"Agreed," and on that note I laid down on the floor hoping for sleep.


	3. On My Own

I awoke at around 4:30 in the morning. Angela was still asleep in the bedroom. I decided not to wake her up. I pulled a bagel out of the fridge and jumped onto the fire escape. I watched the Sun rise over the Arlington skyline. I missed home. I didn't think I would ever be able to live a normal life again; I was doomed to live my life as an outcast. I decided to go off on my own for once. I pulled up my hood and jumped to street level. I hadn't been out on the street since this had all started. _I guess today is full of firsts_, I thought. I didn't do much; I just walked around and thought. However, all good things end. Soon enough an LAV rolled up the street. I panicked, could they be here for me? I turned around and started to walk away. "Hey! Get back here!" a troop yelled to me. I started to run and they raised their guns. I lifted my arms and raised a wall of ice from the pavement. It provided me with a temporary shield as I made my escape. There were more soldiers coming at me. I was boxed in, I had to fight

I shot shards of ice at them, dicing three of them. I rolled to my left avoiding the spray of bullets. I decided to see what other tricks I could do. I took a deep breath in than exhaled ice crystal, freezing the hostile men. I then found out I could coat myself in icy armor. "Whoa, that's new," I said. I ran at one and tackled him. The ice made me much heavier. Only 4 of them remained. The sound of sirens blared and I knew it was time to dash. I ran and shedded the armor. I formed icicles and trusted them into the side of a building. I ice picked my way up to the roof and quickly made my way home.

I arrived to the most disappointed face ever. "Where have you been?" Angela implored.

"Oh you know, out."

"What if you got hurt?"

"Jeez, calm down mom. I can handle myself, as evidenced by today's events."

"You didn't even bother to tell me!"

"I don't have to. You aren't my babysitter."

"Well you may need one". She went into the kitchen as I sat down on the couch and took off my shoes. I created my own ice pack and applied it to my arm. I knew Angela would cool off but it be better to give her some space for a while. I knew she had a point, I could have gotten hurt but I was too stubborn to admit it. I was pretty proud of myself though. That day I went places for the first time and I discovered some new tricks. I wanted to do more though.


End file.
